


Letters

by aggiepuff, Whedonista93



Series: Zutara Week 2018 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Letters, Prompt Fic, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: In which Sokka's niece might be smarter than him, but that doesn't mean he's willing to admit it.





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this one is uber short, because I HATED the first fic I wrote for this prompt and wrote this one really quick kinda last minute this morning, but hey, it's kinda adorable! Thank you, aggiepuff  
> for the faith that I could get it done! lol

“No, like this. Curve here, and this part straight,” Katara instructs, gently gripping Kya’s chubby hand on the ink brush and guiding her in the proper stroke.

 

“Isn't 3 a little young to start writing?” Sokka asks from where he's sprawled on the floor next to them.

 

Katara stretches her leg out and gently kicks his hip. “Just because _you_ didn't learn until you were 10.”

 

Sokka sticks his tongue out at her. “So I was a late bloomer!”

 

“And Kya asked to learn early.”

 

Sokka reaches out to tickle the little girl’s belly. “Smarty pants.”

 

Kya squeals and kicks her feet. “No, Uncle Sokka! You'll mess it up! I'm _writing_!”

 

Sokka stands and drops a kiss to her dark hair before bowing dramatically. “Sorry, princess.”

 

Kya giggles at him before bending back over her parchment, tongue poking between her lips, and diligently continues.

  
  


 

Kya comes careening into the Council chambers at a dead run, screaming, “Daddy!” with Sokka hot on her heels and Katara not far behind. “Daddy, save me! Uncle Sokka’s gonna get me!”

 

Zuko manages to push his chair back and stand just in time to swing Kya up into his arms. “Why’s uncle Sokka gonna get you?”

 

Kya’s expression is serious as she offers him the parchment clamped in her little fist. “‘Cause I write better than him.”

 

“Do not,” Sokka protests.

 

Katara rolls her eyes and shoves her brother gently. “You realize you're arguing with a 3 year old, right?”

 

“Losing an argument to a 3 year old,” Zuko smirks, looking up from his examination of the parchment. He shifts Kya up on his hip more securely.

 

Sokka gapes. “What?!”

 

Zuko shrugs. “Her letters are significantly more legible than yours.”

 

“Told you,” Kya sing songs and sticks her tongue out at Sokka from the safety of her father's arms.

 

“Hey,” Sokka protests, “I-"

 

Katara clears her throat loudly to cut him off and give a pointed look at the chairs surrounding the table, still filled with Council members, expression varying between amusement and irritation.

 

Zuko straightens. “Right. Apologies, gentlemen. If you don't mind, we’ll resume tomorrow.”

 

Katara makes her way to Zuko as the Council clears out. Kya scrambles down to resume her argument with her uncle and they both laugh.

 

“We made a smart kid,” Zuko observes.

 

Katara smiles softly. “Yeah, we did.”


End file.
